Doctor Who
by Animerox19
Summary: Meet Jade, a 19-year-old who's life is about to change when she meets a man who calls himself the Doctor, who claims to be a time traveler. With her best friend Marissa, the three of them go on amazing adventures in the Doctor's time machine called the TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space). If someone told you that they can take you anywhere in time, where would YOU go?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: I'm the Doctor!

I was finally done with college for the day, I was excited to go home and relax. Even though I had homework, I needed to rest my eyes. They were threatening to close during my professor's lectures and I don't want that. I unlocked my two thousand and five silver Sentra and plopped into the driver's seat. The inside of my car was as hot as an oven because of the remaining of the summer sun was shinning through the car window all day. I pushed the key into the ignition and waited for the engine to roar to life. I was eager to get home and thankfully it wasn't a long drive. I took four right turns and then a left and I was right at my house. I pulled up to the usual spot my car sat on the road because both of my parents weren't home yet. I got the house key out of my purse while in the car. As I walked to the side garage door I locked my car and it made it's usual double beep reminding me that it's locked.

When I got to the side door, at the corner of my eye, I saw something that was navy blue. I turned to look at my yard, it was the same as it was this morning. I looked out in the corn field that was recently cut and saw the navy blue figure. It was a box, a police box it looked like. What was that doing in the middle of a corn field? Did anyone else notice it? I opened the side door and ran through the garage, I opened the kitchen door and greeted my little Kakapoo named Dusty. Her little tail wagged as I put my stuff down on the island chair. I ruffled her fur for a little before I was going to let her out. I opened the glass door that lead out to my yard and ran out to the fence gate on the side of my house. The gate slammed shut as I ran out to the field. The left over corn stalks crunched under my high top all black converse. When I got there, I stared at the door. It had a sign that said "Free for public use." I tried to look through the windows but they had a type of glass where it was impossible to look through. I knocked on the door to see if anyone would answer. Suddenly, a young man fell through the doors and plopped onto the corn stalks. He had light brown hair that was greased up and flipped to the side almost covering his right eye. He was wearing a black leather jacket. Underneath was a maroon colored t-shirt and black pants. Was this man drunk? This would've terrified me but for some reason, this man made me feel at ease. He looked handsome and peaceful. I decided to bring him to the house. I know mom wouldn't like me bringing a random stranger into the house but what was I supposed to do? Leave him here?

I closed the box's door and wrapped his right arm around me. He was pretty heavy for someone like me to carry by myself. I opened the fence gate and dragged the young man. Dusty jumped for excitement for the stranger. I struggled through the glass door and up the stairs. I plopped the man onto my bed. I was afraid that there would be some dirt on the man and he would get dirt on my purple bed spread, but I decided to forget about that until later. I turned on my colorful fan for my room gets really hot in the summer, I left the lights off for him to easily rest. I went back downstairs and rested on the couch, Dusty jumped up beside me. Before doing some homework, I decided to turn on the television. There was nothing on so I turned it to Disney Channel for entertainment. How was I going to tell mom about the stranger in my bed? She was going to have a fit. The hours ticked by, I was finished with all of my homework and the man still didn't wake up. My mother finally came home, it was time to face the music. She came in with a smile on her face. We did our normal conversation starter.

"How was work?" I asked terrified. She places her bags on the island.

"Good. How was college?" she smiled while fixing her short dirty blonde hair.

"As usual, boring. Especially the lectures. Hey mom." here it comes, time to tell her. She walked passed the glass door and looked out. She had a worried look on her face.

"What's with the blue box?" she asked tapping on the glass. My hands held onto each other tightly behind my back.

"I was just about to talk to you about that" I asked her to come up to my room. I didn't turn on the lights so I wouldn't wake the man up. Mom did a silent gasp.

"Do you think it's wise to bring a man into the house?" she whispered. I was thankful that she wasn't yelling.

"Well he fell out of that blue box and I couldn't just leave him out in the middle of the field" I whispered back. My mom walked closer to observe him.

"He's really handsome" mom whispered. At that, the man's eyes flew open and my mom screamed at the top of her lungs. I heard my dog running up the stairs and jumped onto my bed. She started to sniff the man's face.

"Dusty get down!" I scream. I had to yell at her a couple of times before she actually listened. The man sat up and stretched along with an obnoxious yawn.

"I'm terribly sorry about that ma'am" the man had a British accent, I loved British accents. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Okay mister, you have explaining to do" mom ordered with hands on her hips. The man looked at me and winked, I winked back with a smile not knowing why.

"Of course, Of course. Where would it be more comfortable for you?" he asked kindly. We decided to go to the family room and sat on the couches. The man sat on the love seat and the two of us sat on the other. I love these couches, the nice soft green material was relaxing. The man held his hands together on his crossed legs. He had a smile on his face as if this was amusing.

"First off, my name is the Doctor." he said gleefully.

"Doctor who?" my mom asked.

"Doctor, just the Doctor. I don't know what my real name is."

"How did you end up in the field?" my mom asked. She was very interested in the Doctor.

"I was regenerating while flying the TARDIS and it's very hard to regenerate and fly the time machine at the same time."

"A time machine?" mom was shocked.

"TARDIS?" I asked. His smile was bigger than before.

"It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. I'm a time lord, I can travel anywhere through time."

"I don't believe it" I challenged. The Doctor stood up.

"Really? Well why don't I show you?" he grabbed my hand and lifted me to my feet. He reached for my mom's hand and she grabbed it as well.

"If you do time travel, would you be able to make it back before my husband gets home?" mom asked curious.

"I can make it as if you never left" he bragged. He let go of my mom's hand but still held onto mine as he lead us to the glass door. He pushed it as he flipped the handle and swung it open. Mom was in the lead and opened the fence gate for us. The Doctor still didn't let go of my hand and it felt nice. We finally reached the TARDIS and when the Doctor opened the door, my jaw dropped. It was bigger on the inside. I turned to my mom, she had my same reaction. The Doctor looked at us with amusement. He started to laugh as he closed the door.

"Where would you want to go? Past? Future? I can take you anywhere!"

"Future!" I suggested. I turned to my mom.

"How about New York?" my mom asked. I turned to the Doctor, he walked to the center controls.

"Alright! Hang on!" he shouted. Suddenly, we found ourselves tumbling all over the TARDIS. I tried my hardest to hold onto something but it didn't work. After a couple of minutes of tumbling, we finally stopped. The Doctor walked out of the room and disappeared. Mom and I stood still wondering what was going on. We waited for a bit before we were going to call him.

"Doctor?" I called. No answer, I didn't want to go wondering off in some place I don't know. After a couple of minutes the Doctor came back in a whole new outfit. He had a brown suit and pants with blue pinned stripes. He had a long tan trench coat of a jacket that had enormous dark brown buttons. He was also wearing tan high top converse. The outfit seemed to fit him a lot better than the leather jacket. He strode over to the TARDIS door and grabbed the handle. He turned to my mother and me and smiled.

"Take a look" he offered as he pushed the door open. I was almost blinded by the sun, it was really warm outside. It would've been a good idea to change out of my skinny jeans. The two of us walked out and we looked at the city in awe. It did look like the New York we knew and loved only a lot more shinier. I pulled down my tank top to make myself look presentable as I took a step onto the grass, future grass. In the distance I saw flying cars everywhere, I turned to my mom and giggled. So this Doctor was a time traveler. The Doctor walked back into the TARDIS and carried out a basket with a plaid blanket on top. I had a huge smile on my face, a picnic in the future? Now that's something you don't get to do everyday.

"What's that for?" my mom asked. The Doctor walked over to us with his goofy smile.

"It's a thank you. For allowing me to rest in your house and for coming along. I usually travel by myself, it's nice to have company."

"Well alright then let's eat." I said. The Doctor laid out the blanket and plopped on, he patted on the spot next to him. I gladly sat down and my mother did the same. The Doctor handed me some crackers and cheese, good American cheese, that's the only cheese I like besides cheddar. He handed my mom a slice of bread and watermelon. For drinks he handed us a bottle of tan liquid which I believe it was tea. I never had tea before so this would be a good opportunity. The Doctor asked us lots of questions. What we like, if we had jobs, he asked me about college, he must've guessed that I just started. I never told anyone about myself like this before. He told us about his home; Galifrey. He told us about it's beautiful landscapes and the people. He talked about the two suns. He then started to talk about previous adventures he had with monsters, which famous people he met and are friends with. He promised me to take me to some of these places. This was really nice, I was starting to really like the Doctor. I wanted to travel with him more, I hope my mother would let me. She seems to be enjoying herself. After we finished all of the food, the Doctor packed everything up and locked it in the TARDIS.

"I want to show you guys something" he sounded joyful. We walked through the city. He grabbed my hand and swung back and fourth, it was really nice but I didn't want anything romantic to happen between us just yet. Sometime, but not now. My mom was distracted by the shops that lined the sidewalk. I wanted to shop too but I thought it would be wise to follow the Doctor. We ended up at a hospital, of all places a hospital. What's fascinating about a hospital? I looked at my mom with disgust because of where we were headed. I could tell that she was disappointed too. When we walked through the doors, I was surprised. The hospital looked interesting and was huge. I was watching the people, and the nurses who weren't exactly people, they were cats. Cat people. Never saw anything like that in my life. The Doctor lead us to elevators. I ran in quickly before the doors closed. When I turned around I noticed that my mom wasn't there.

"Mom where'd you go?" I asked panicky looking around even though there was nothing to look at but the elevator walls.

"Don't worry, when you were busy looking at the cat people I told your mom which floor we were going. Relax." he patted my back. Relax? How can I relax when knowing my mom was alone in a strange place. The Doctor didn't seem to care and stood in the middle of the elevator. I followed his lead and stood behind him. Suddenly, water was falling like a soft rain. I screamed as my hair was starting to get wet. Then strong wind blew in my face. The Doctor seemed to be enjoying the little bath. After that weird experience the two of us left the elevator. I looked around the hallway that looked like a normal hospital accept for the fact there were cat people walking in every direction. The Doctor started to walk in an unknown direction. I was still worried about my mom. As if she read my thoughts, my mom came stroking around the corner. Safe and sound. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Good you found your way." The Doctor smiled at my mom. My mom gave him a fake smile and grabbed my arm as we followed the Doctor.

"Did you have to go through a shower on the elevator?" My mom whispered in my ear.

"Yeah and the Doctor seemed to have enjoyed better than I did." I laughed in a whisper. The Doctor seemed to be in a care free mood as we strode along. When we reached this humongous room filled with stretchers and cat nurses, the Doctor gasped with excitement. He ran over to the big glass tank. My mom gasped in horror and pulled me away from the terrifying sight. There was a head, a head inside! It had really big lips and small, kind of small piece of skin representing hair was sticking out over his head. His large eyes were barley opened. His skin looked rotten.

"Don't worry miss, it's the face of Bo. Completely harmless." The Doctor assured. Feeling relieved I released my arm from my mother's grasp and walked over to the Doctor who kneeled down to get a closer look at the face of Bo. I did the same and looked at the Doctor.

"Go on, say hello." The Doctor encouraged. He grabbed my left hand and placed it gently on the thick glass. I turned to the Doctor and smiled. This was amazing. Never in my whole life would I imagine myself being face to face with a alien. At least I think it's an alien. I turned to my mom and waved her to come over with my hand still on the glass. I copied the Doctor's movements and placed my mother's hand on the glass. She refused to look at it at first but soon enough, she opened her eyes and felt at ease. I turned to the Doctor and smiled.

"Do you know him?" My mom asked in almost a whisper.

"Yeah we go way back!" The Doctor smiled. I turned back to the face in the tank. It's eyes were on me.

"Who is this Doctor?" The face asked without moving it's lips. I turned to my mother and smiled. She didn't smile back but gave me this disturbed but amazed.

"These are my friends, Jade Collier and her mother..." The Doctor was quiet for a moment.

"Lisa. Smeltzer." My mother answered. The Doctor nodded and turned back to the face and smiled.

"So what did you think of your first time traveling experience?" The Doctor asked as he wrapped his arms around my mother's and my shoulders.

"Besides the fact that we were almost killed by a deadly disease and my daughter was possessed by a crazy skin woman. It was really pleasant." Mom answered with a sarcastic tone. The Doctor turned to me and I nodded.

"It was fun, I want to go somewhere else!" I cheered. My mother turned to me with a death glare.

"Not now we're not. Right now the Doctor is bringing us straight home." She demanded. When we reached the TARDIS, mom swung the doors open and waited impatiently for the Doctor to get us ready. He threw his trench coat on a ledge and went to his work. As he was pulling all the contraptions he looked at me with a smile. He winked and I winked back.

Who was this mysterious time traveler? Even though we just met, I was starting to fall for him. He was kind and loving. There was just something about him that made me want to follow him. To be his companion. A loyal companion. I didn't care that our lives were on the line at every moment. I just wanted to be with him. When I look into his beautiful brown eyes all I see is a longing for happiness. Seeking a friend, a mate. Maybe I could be both. I could push away the sad and loneliness he carried. Ever since he literally fell into my life I knew that it would never be the same again and I was okay with that.


	2. Chapter 2

Like the Doctor said, we were back before my dad came home. Who would've thought that time traveling would be so much fun? I plopped onto the couch and let out a big sigh. My mom called Dusty into the family room. She acted as if we never left, wow that's amazing. After I settled down I decided to go and take a shower, I felt nasty after all that running. It was nice to finally cool off. When I got out I decided to change into my pajamas and relax. The best thing is that tomorrow I don't have college, maybe the Doctor could take me somewhere else. Maybe he could take me to my friend Marissa's house which is down in Florida. That would be a good idea, surprise her. But what if she wasn't home? Maybe I could text her and ask without ruining the surprise. I looked for the Doctor but he wasn't anywhere in the house.

"He's back in the TARDIS" my mom answered as if she read my thoughts. I stood up and walked to the glass door, the TARDIS was in the yard this time. I decided to go and see what the Doctor was doing, maybe talk to him about Marissa. I knocked on the wooden door and waited for an answer.

"Come in" he said cheerfully. I slowly opened the door and found him working with the center controls.

"Hello love." He greeted. I smiled back, it's strange that he was giving me all these nicknames.

"What are you doing?" I asked with curiosity.

"Just checking to see if everything is in tip top shape." He was going around pulling and slapping random and crazy contraptions.

"How are you able to control this thing?"

"It's very complicated to explain to humans." He said humans coldly and that made me wince.

"Can you not call us that?" I felt kind of stupid for saying this.

"Well that's what you are aren't you?" he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yea but for some reason it makes me feel like I'm an alien when YOU'RE the alien"

"Sorry to offend you darling."

I couldn't stay mad at him forever. His accent was too cute and he did save my life back in New York. I decided to move on and ask about Marissa.

"Say Doctor, would you be able to take me to a friend's house and maybe have that friend tag along?" I walked up to him with a big smile on my face and had puppy dog eyes.

"I don't see why not" he smiled. I gave him a thumbs up. He finished up his duties, grabbed his pajamas and walked with me back to the house. The night air was cold for the beginning of September. The stars were above us, to my right I could see the constellation of the Big Dipper. I turned my attention back to the Doctor.

"Thanks for rescuing me." I smiled. He wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder gently.

"No problem."

"It felt weird being controlled by her. I hated her with a passion. I wouldn't want her to be the last human on Earth."

The Doctor and I laughed as we walked through the glass door. For the rest of the night, the Doctor and I hung out in my room and talked. He told me more about his home planet and he promised to take Marissa and I to many places. I had many ideas on where to go, the main place I want to go to is the renaissance era and maybe go to Japan, either past or future. The night went by in a breeze, I didn't know how late it was. I guess when you're with the Doctor, time doesn't matter. I decided to have a little rest before we went to pick up Marissa. After my nap, I texted Marissa asking if she was home. It was around noon and who would be out on a Sunday morning at noon? As I was waiting for the text, I decided to pack a few clothes for the trip. I grabbed my medium sized purple suitcase and threw in any cute outfits I could find. I grabbed all my converse and two of my favorite boots. When it was full enough, I closed the bag and dragged it to the TARDIS. I tried to open the door but realized it was locked and left the bag there. The Doctor was waiting in the kitchen with his brown suit and jacket on. I just remembered that I was still in my pajamas. I went up and decided on what to wear. I found a grey tank top, my favorite red, short sleeve jacket, blue straight legs and a pair of short black boots with buckles wrapped around them.

When I finished, I got a text from Marissa saying she is home. I brushed my hair until it looked nice and ran downstairs. The Doctor was sitting at the kitchen table on the hair that I usually sit on. Dusty was sitting on the chair next to him with her chin laying on the surface.

"I got a text from her saying she's home! Let's go!" I cheered.

"Alons-y" the Doctor cheered as he stood up.

"What does that mean?" I asked as I got a sticky note and a pen out of the drawer.

"It's French for 'let's go.' I use it all the time." he answered gleefully. I smiled as I wrote a note for my mom. 'The Doctor took me to Marissa's house and went time traveling, you can try calling but I don't know if I'll get survive in space but don't worry, he'll keep me safe and I'll be back before you know it! Love you! Jade.' I put the pen away and ran for the door. The Doctor got there soon after and opened the door for me like a gentlemen. When we got to the TARDIS he lifted my suitcase and opened the door for me again. I walked to the center controls and looked at them in amazement. He ran to the controls and started to twist and turn knobs. I told him her address and the TARDIS roared to life. After a couple of minutes, the TARDIS stopped moving. I ran to the door and flung it open. Marissa's house was right there in front me. I've only seen it in pictures or either on video chat. The house looked amazing. The Doctor was at my side in an instant and lifted his arm. He smiled as I grabbed it and held onto it tightly. I walked up to the door and knocked on it with excitement. The door was made out of wood and had a lovely pattern. Suddenly the door opened and Marissa stood there in a blue college t-shirt and black shorts. Her extremely curly hair was all around her head. Her thick, bulky glasses were resting on her nose. Her mouth dropped to the floor and then she suddenly jumped on me and gave me a big hug. I thought she would like this surprise. She invited us in and lead us to her room. It was cool to see it in person. I remember the plain white walls and her bed, oh how I miss her bed! I alway felt like I was sleeping on a cloud whenever I spent the night at her house.

She offered us to sit on her bed and we started to have a conversation. I told her about the Doctor and how he took mom and I to the future New York. She seemed interested but yet, she didn't seem to be believe me. I turned to the Doctor and gave him a big smile.

"Shall we prove to her that you're a time traveler Doctor?" I asked grinning. He smiled back and gave me a wink.

"Of course love!" he scuffled my hair and ran through the house to the TARDIS.

"I still don't believe you guys. Is this some friend you met and you guys are role playing from a sci-fi show or something?" Marissa asked as she got changed.

"I was just like you when he told me he was a time traveler but trust me, would I really make up something like this?"

"Yes. Trust me. I've read all these stories you wrote and you have quite an imagination." She is very hard to please. We walked out to the TARDIS, Marissa still didn't look convinced. Just wait until she sees the inside of the TARDIS, then I know she'll believe us. When we reached the door, I opened it slowly as I watched her reaction. Her jaw dropped to floor with amazement. She ran back outside and ran around the TARDIS. She then ran back inside.

"How is that possible?" Marissa asked with a hi-pitched voice. Her reaction was priceless, the Doctor walked over and wrapped his arm around me. I grabbed his hand and held it tightly. I think a little romance between us is going on, which I don't mind one bit. He's a wonderful person and I owe him for saving my life back in New York. Marissa turned to us and gave me a teasing smile.

"Are you two dating? You guys just met each other didn't you?" she asked. The Doctor unwrapped his arm and started to blush and so did I. The Doctor walked to the center controls and grabbed a knob, ready to start the TARDIS.

"How about to the renaissance like I promised?" he asked with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Heck yea!" I cheered. I turned to Marissa and she seemed to be okay

with where we were going for her first trip. The Doctor pulled the knob and the TARDIS began to spin, in a matter of minutes it came to a brutal stop. The Doctor grabbed Marissa's hand and pulled her to the TARDIS door and flung it open, I ran after them as fast as I could with excitement. We were in a village of some sort. It was definitely the renaissance era like he promised. Some girls were wearing ragged dresses, others were wearing fancy ones with multiple dark colors and they had fancy gold designs on the bottom of the dresses. It smelled like the renaissance too, it smelled like the sewers. The Doctor closed and locked the TARDIS door. I walked up to Marissa who was looking around with amazement.

"Convinced now that he is a time traveler?" I asked with a grin. She turned to me and smiled.

"I can't stay too long though, my mother will notice I'm gone." she frowned. The Doctor patted her on the back.

"I can make it as if you never left." he bragged.

"He can, believe me." I replied. She sighed and gave up.

"Alright, so what's to do at this joint?" Marissa asked with a little more excitement. The Doctor grabbed my hand and started to lead us to somewhere.

"You know that Shakespeare was in this era right? One of his shows is starting now let's go." he said gleefully. When we got there, the whole place was packed with people top to bottom. It was loud and the smell of smoke filled the room. I had to hold my nose in order to keep the smell away. I turned to Marissa, she was also holding her nose. I turned to the Doctor who didn't seem to be bothered by the smell. We finally found a spot near the stage, it wasn't in the front of the stage but it was relatively close. Unfortunately there were no seats so we had to stand while watching the show. When the actors came onstage, everyone cheered. Elbows from all over where hitting me in the face, from the impacts I could tell that there are going to be bruises there. The Doctor put his hands on my shoulders, his big protecting arms were blocking the elbows from hitting me. I turned to Marissa who was trying to get a glimpse of the stage. It was hard with all these men surrounding us. During the play I noticed that there were no actresses. I tapped the Doctor's hand with my index finger, he leaned in really close so I can talk into his ear.

"I'm guessing they didn't allow girls to act yet huh?"

"Men were the top dogs of this era, they thought girls shouldn't act." Marissa answered. I turned to the Doctor who seemed surprised.

"Very clever Marissa, I like you for that." He complimented, I pulled his ear close.

"She's very smart Doctor. I knew you would like her."

Suddenly I felt the Doctor give me a quick, friendly kiss on the cheek and ruffled my hair. His left hand started to stroke my left cheek, it felt nice and warm against my face. I liked this little flirting he started doing.

"Art thou, art thou!" Marissa started to cheer. I turned to her with a shocked look.

"What didn't they shout that?" she asked. Suddenly everyone in the audience was screaming it. The three of us smiled at each other and laughed. This was one of the greatest moments of my life. Then the man of the hour, Shakespeare walked onto the stage and the audience screamed.

"I will write the sequel of this play by tomorrow!" he announced. The crowd cheered with excitement, the Doctor, Marissa and I looked at each other. Shakespeare never wrote a sequel for this play, something was wrong. When Shakespeare left, the crowd dispersed. The Doctor held onto the two of us so we wouldn't get lost in this chaos. When we were free, I outstretched my arms.

"I can't believe that I got to see Shakespeare. It sucks we can't tell anyone about it." I said swinging my arms happily beside me. Marissa and the Doctor stared at me like I was nuts.

"Something is wrong here." Marissa said to the Doctor.

"What about the sequel to the play?" I asked. Marissa shook her head.

"Yeah, Shakespeare never wrote a sequel. Someone's messing with history."

"It's not that big of a deal. It's not like it's going to destroy the world or something. I mean, we're living proof that the world didn't disappear." I pointed out.

"Back to the future!" the Doctor shouted.

"The movie?" I asked. " I love that movie!" I screamed. The Doctor looked at me with an emotionless expression.

"Of course the movie. What happened to Marty Mcfly when he started to mess with the past?" he asked me. I knew Marissa wouldn't know because she never saw the move, though I've been trying to get her to watch it many times.

"He started to fade. Oh my god are we going to fade?" I asked terrified.

"No but it just had me thinking." after the conversation, We decided to head back to the TARDIS, on the way there the three of us talked about the play. At the corner of my eye, I saw a man collapse to the floor.

"Doctor!" I called as I ran to the man. He had a strange round hat that covered his messy orange hair. He had a green outfit and tights. His hands were clutching his throat and water was spilling out his mouth, it looked like he was drowning. A middle aged woman came out to help but when she reached me, the man was officially dead. The woman had a very old looking dress on with a apron wrapped around her dress. As if on cue, Shakespeare let us inside his house. It was very small and dark with a few candles here and there making it very dim, but able to see. It was awesome to be in the house of a famous person. The Doctor came in and stood beside me, closely. Marissa was on my opposite side. The four us began to discuss about the man's death until it was getting really late.

"That had to be black magic." The Doctor said to us.

"But there's no such thing as magic." Marissa pointed out.

"There can't be, isn't it a bunch of science stuff that people would go around and call it magic?" I asked, trying to sound smart. The Doctor chuckled at my statement as the three of us were lead to our rooms by the same lady who was outside. Marissa had a room to herself and the Doctor and I had to share the same bed, it was really small and was made for only one person. It was great to have alone time with the Doctor. I took off my jacket and kicked off my boots as I plopped onto the bed. The Doctor seemed to be too focused on what was happening. Without thinking, I decided to ask him a big question.

"Doctor, have you ever thought about us?" I paused on the word us. I waited for an answer.

"I think of you as my best friend. Is that what you mean?" He raised an eyebrow as he plopped on the bed next to me.

"That's great, you're my best friend too. Besides Marissa of course. But I meant as a couple. Boyfriend and girlfriend?" The Doctor had a big smile on his face.

"We'll, you've been flirting with me a lot. What with the hand holding, wrapping your arm around my shoulders. Not that I don't mind it..." I started to scratch the back of my neck and stared at the flame on the candle. The Doctor pulled my face to look at him.

"I would LOVE to go out with you. You're perfect." He finished with a kiss. This made my whole night. The two of us cuddled in the small bed, this was the best night of my life.


End file.
